Don Bluth's Manxmouse
Don Bluth's Manxmouse is based on the book by Paul Gallico. This 2-d Animation Adaption would be directed by Don Bluth alongside fellow animators Gary Goldman and John Pomeroy Plot It is Winter, 1984 in the fictional town of Buntingdowndale, England, A ceramicist who specializes in making mouse figurines, returns from a wedding celebration, drunk from too much cider, decides to create another mouse figurine, thinking it will be the best one He ever made as the town's mice watch. The next morning, the ceramicist, who barely remembers the night, realizes He created another mouse figurine, and checks the kiln, and to His surprise and disappointment, He created an unusual mouse figurine. A Blue mouse with orange ear innards, a body of an opossum, front paws of a monkey, ears of a rabbit, feet of a kangaroo, no tail, and with no expression of timidity. The Ceramicist, who couldn't bring Himself to destroy His failed project, decides to keep it, as a reminder not to drink too much. As Dawn was nearing, The Ceramicist in His sleep wishes that His latest creation would have life. soon, the figurine started to move, and then became a flesh-and-blood mouse, the only one of it's kind. So, the Manxmouse quietly thanked the Ceramicist for giving Him life as He left for parts unknown. On His way He encounters a shapeshifting ghost-like monster called a boggart, said to turn into whatever its victims fear the most. but to the Boggart's shock, the Manxmouse walks through the forest without being scared. however, the Boggart is determined to scare the Manxmouse, even if it took the rest of His life, but before leaving the Boggart gave a grueling message, "Beware the Manx Cat", as the Manxmouse wondered what a Manxcat is. Soon, In a forest, Manxmouse meets a Billibird, who is hiding from a hawk, soon, the hawk captures Manxmouse, who enjoys the bird's-eye view of the environment, to the hawk's bewilderment. Soon, as the hawk spots a rare cloud called a Cumulonimbus, but during the experience, Manxmouse, feeling queasy falls off but the hawk catches Him before falling to the ground. before saying goodbye, the hawk envies the mouse's ignorance of true fear, and it can be a great help in the future if He encountered the Manx Cat. At Shrewsbury, The Manxmouse decides to rest for the night, there He meets a Cat named Virginia and Her husband Paolo, who are parents of 3 kittens. but, Virginia sorrows, that Her father was captured by a pet clinic doctor. Manxmouse offers to help find Her Father, despite Virginia giving fair warning that the Doctor will keep Him there if caught. At the clinic, Manxmouse goes inside and spots some cages, and inside them are cats and dogs, including One-Eye. as Manxmouse frees One-Eye and some of the captives, the Doctor captures the Manxmouse, intending to dissect it, but One-Eye and the other animals attack the doctor, while covering Manxmouse's escape, then the cats and dogs exit the clinic as a policewoman notices. She then arrests the doctor for counts of animal abuse. back at Virginia's home, One-Eye thanks Manxmouse for freeing Him, as Virginia, revealing that One-Eye is really Her father, tells him that He is grandfather to four kittens. Manxmouse says goodbye to His feline friends as He goes to His next adventure. At a country club, Manxmouse rests in a tree, until He hears the horn of Fox Hunters, and a large group of bloodhounds targeting a young fox, who hides inside the tree. Manxmouse, who saw this, toss acorns at the attacking bloodhounds, as He tells the fox to make a run for the forest, which He does. With the fox hunt ruined, the hunters were about to scold the bloodhounds for their failure, but when they see the Manxmouse leaving, as night was about to fall, the fox offered to let the Manxmouse rest inside His tail, which He did after thanking the fox. The next morning, the fox wakes up at the sound of His parents. But, knowing that foxes eat mice and not wanting to be forced to Eat His new friend, the fox woke Manxmouse, and thanked Him as He put Manxmouse inside a tree, then reunited with His folks. At Spring, Manxmouse went to a private school at night, where He finds food in a cafeteria, but had to escape to avoid being detected by the disdain Miss Martinet, who is determined to punish whoever caused the prank. While hiding, Manxmouse met a kindly girl named Wendy H. Troy, who helps Him exit the school undetected. at Her home, Wendy introduces Herself, and after learning that Manxmouse has no first or middle name, She decides to give the Manxmouse the name called, Harrison B. Manxmouse, named after Her favorite Uncle. during the conversation, Miss Martinet spots Manxmouse and orders Wendy to kill Him, when Wendy refused, Martinet was about to smack Wendy, but, the School's kindly Poetry teacher, Mr. Marrow, told Her to stop, as Corporal Punishment isn't allowed on school grounds, but goes to talk with Wendy in private about what to do about the Manxmouse. At a public park, Mr. Marrow with a heavy heart, told Wendy that She can't have Harrison to be a pet, because He is destined to be eaten by the Manx-Cat. Manxmouse, who overheard, decides to leave, but said goodbye to Wendy and Mr. Marrow. before leaving, Mr. Marrow told the Manxmouse to go to a Wax Museum in London, before going to see the Manx-Cat. Manxmouse (Now calling himself Harrison) travels by truck to London, eating crackers during the trip. Seconds after arriving in London, He is caught by Mr. Smeater, a collector of rare animals, displays Him to potential bidders at His shop. Harrison, knowing that He's not to be used as a display, escapes the shop and hides out in Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum, which is celebrating its 100th Anniversary. Having lost Smeater and the bidders, Harrison is soon spotted by a wax sculptor, suffering from an art block. the sculptor finds inspiration, and asks Harrison to be a model for a life-size figure of Harrison. during the sculpting, Harrison asks the sculptor's name, which is Bernard. after a few days, Bernard thanks Harrison for giving Him the inspiration to make Her Ancestor proud. As Harrison asked where the Manx-Cat is, Bernard says that the Manx-Cat is living in the Isle of Man. So, Harrison heads there by Bus, and by boat. Arriving at the Isle of Man, Harrison goes to search for the Manx-Cat, and finds Him at the Point of Ayre Lighthouse, the Manx-Cat spots Harrison, but calmly and politely welcomes the Tailless mouse to the Isle of Man. The Manx-Cat introduces Himself as Thomas N. Manx-Cat, and introduces His wife Molly, who will have kittens at the first day of Summer, which is Tomorrow. Thomas lets Harrison in the house and He makes seafood and some fresh water, as He sadly said it will be His last meal, because on tomorrow, on account of a book called the Book of Doom, the Manxmouse, will be eaten by Manx-Cat. Manxmouse instead of running away, asks Manx-Cat more about the Book of Doom, which Manx-Cat read on. Tomorrow came, as Thomas and Harrison sadly walk to the site of the Manxmouse's death, Castle Rushen. where the Island's Cats and Mice watch. along with human cameramen to tape the event, and the policeman from London offers to be referee, to the event. as the proceedings started, Thomas started to hesitate, and said, that He can't bring Himself to eat Harrison, even though the Book of Doom says to.